Pain of being the Eldest
by Misunderstooddhampir
Summary: Dimitri and Tasha got married and had kids. This is their oldest child, Anthony. His parents always pay attention to Gigi and Hunter, his younger siblings and another is on the way! Will he finally get the dad he always wanted? Mentions of- cutting
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Anthony Belikov and I'm Dimitri and Tasha's child. I have a little sister as well as a little brother, and my mom is pregnant again. When my parents told me I flipped but my two younger siblings were jumping with joy. I was pissed as hell, because who really takes care of the 8 and the 13 year old, me I do. I'm almost forced to, because all that my parents care about is the newborn. I hate being the first-born. As if it's not bad enough that my dad forced me to go to the academy, I have to take care of me and two younger kids named Hunter and Gigi. I'm 17 thank god, because next year I graduate and I'm done with this damn family I call family. I have 1 friend and her name is Justice Kiara. She has a lot of problems and secrets she trusts me with. You'll find out what later.

**STORY STARTS!**

I walk into the kitchen and I see my pregnant mom and my father sitting at the table and I role my eyes. "Good morning Anthony." My mum piped happily. I growled a little. "I give up!" Gigi shouted from upstairs. She walks down the stairs angrily. Before she walks past me I put my hand out and it hits her chest and I push back. "Whoa hold up there, what's wrong with you shorty?" I asked playfully. "Hunter is being a huge pain. He won't get dressed and he won't even talk. I give up!" She shouted walking past me as I dropped my hand. I look up stairs and I sigh. She was trying to act like a mum to him and he was getting angry at her. I walk upstairs and knock on Hunter's door. "Hunter open up." I knocked again. "Go away!" He shouted at the door. "Hey, only I can act like that. You're the smart one remember, now let me in." I told you I was like their parents didn't I? He opened the door and he was shirtless. "What?" He hissed. "Lighten up, what are you? Me?" I said mockingly and I walked into his room. I sighed as he lied down on his bed.

"Okay, Hunter, speak up. What's wrong?" I asked a little concerned. He's always happy and always full of energy and now he has as much energy as a limp dishrag. He looked at me. "I don't know what you're talking about?" He said looking up at my 6 foot 2 figure. "Is it about this family or about school?" I asked pushing him. "Family." He muttered and I sit down looking at him. "Tell me." I commanded gently. He started crying at this point. "I want dad to notice me and I want mom to cook and welcome me home from school but they don't do that. And I want that. I-I don't even know my dad's favorite color or my mom's favorite food. I-I just want a family." He sobbed. He sits up and continues to sob. I pull him into a tight embrace. I was 6 when I said the same thing and you see how I turned out. He cried into my pajama shirt and he was calming down some. When he stopped crying I asked. "Do you want to hang out tonight? Have a little party or go somewhere?" I asked softly. That's what I wanted to do when I was 6. I wanted someone to notice me and treat me like they actually cared. He nods. "Okay get dressed and it'll be just you and me." I said and he cheered up after that. "Thanks Anthony." Hunter said smiling. I nodded. I walked out of the room and I watch mum actually make Gigi lunch. I watched with my mouth wide open. She NEVER made me lunch. She made Hunter lunch at one point, maybe because she had other kids to worry about more than me. "Hunter hurry, you'll be late for school!" Tasha yelled and he came running down the stairs. "Your father is taking you to school Hunter and I'm taking Gigi." Tasha explained. "What about Anthony?" Hunter asked looking at me. I shrug my shoulders. "I don't go to your school I go to St. Vladimir." I explained. "Oh, okay." Hunter said his face falling a bit. "Hey, Hunter I'm not busy tonight and I was wondering if you would like to go to a hockey game with me tonight?" Dimitri asked smiling. I was crushed inside. I stared upward into the banisters and I tried not cry. I already made plans yeah ok that wasn't what I cared about it was that I'm being pushed to the side and he didn't even noticed. I was shocked and hurt. "Yeah, sure. I would love that." Hunter gushed. I nodded and I walked outside. I hopped into my car and drove to St. Vladimir's. I was so hurt. I actually began crying going down the road. I got to school and realized that I had a big fighting competition and if I won this I would go to the championships. I ended up wining the competition and I was off to the championship tomorrow. I go home and I start packing my bags and I was prepared for anything to come at me, until Dimitri came in the front door with Hunter smiling and laughing and having a great time. I nodded my head sadly. He didn't even know about the competition and how I won it. It was bad enough that Tasha and Gigi were having fun cooking and I was stuck with nothing. I shook my head and I went upstairs and I went to sleep because I was off for Texas in the morning. I wrote a note so they would at least know where I was just in case they cared.

Dear Family,

Not that you'd really care, but I won all my fighting competitions and I'm off to Texas for the main event, the Championship. If you need me I'll be at St. LaRue's academy.

Whatever,

Anthony :'(

I wrote that and I threw my stuff in my car and I went to pick up Justice and she threw her stuff in the car as well and we were off for Texas.

- Before the championship -

I was really anxious and Justice couldn't come to me, because I'm in a guy locker room and she's a girl. Duh. I sat there with my head in my hands and I shook my head. I didn't want to do this. I only did it for my parents to notice me and look what happened. Nothing. I sighed and I didn't get ready, because I'm forfeiting. I shouldn't be here if the whole reason why I'm doing it isn't even here or even caring. I was the only person beside the son and father across the isle from me and they hugged because the father said he was proud of his son. I envied this guy I didn't even know. They left so I was the only one. I looked up the ceiling and closed my eyes and sighed. "Son." I jumped a million miles into the air and turned around. I saw Dimitri there looking at me. "Yeah?" I asked unsure. He smiled. "Here you should probably put this on your hands. So if you break your hands out there your bones will be in place." He said wrapping gauze like stuff around my hands. I half smile at him. "Thanks." I whispered. "Son, what's wrong why have you been acting up?" He said looking at me after he finished the gauze crap. I shrugged my shoulders and looked down. "Alright, look at me." He commanded and I look at him. "If there's something wrong you need to tell me." He said almost shouting. I look at him. "Why do you care, because no one cares about the first-born? You love everyone but the first-born." I shouted at him. "Anthony, you're on." Someone said to me. I shake my head and go fight and I end up winning. People everywhere congratulated me and I thanked them. I drove home with Justice dropped her off and went home. I ran to my room not looking at Dimitri and the others. Of course they got home before me, they didn't have to drop of Justice. I take off my shirt and I get into my pajama pants and put on deodorant and I cut myself so I could release all the emotional pain I've been keeping inside. I looked at what it said and it said 'unloved'. I hear Dimitri knocking at my door. "Anthony open the door." He said softly through the door. "No, go away." I said anxiously. "Either you open the door or I kick it in." He said warningly. I rush to the bathroom and hid there in the bathtub. I hear the door be kicked in and I wince. "Anthony, where are you?" He asked looking around my room. He enters the bathroom and pulls the shower curtains and he sees me. After he saw my wrist his eyes widened and he looked at me concerned. "Come get out of the bathtub." He said helping me stand being very cautious with my wrist. He looked at my wrist assessing the damage and he reads what it says. He mouths 'unloved', and looks at me even more concerned. "Come on I'll bandage this up." He said gently. He closed the door and bandaged up my wrist. "Do you feel unloved?" He asked questioningly. I don't move or anything. "Son you're going to have to answer me. This isn't normal for you. If something's wrong, you need to tell me." He said looking up at me. I shake my head. "It's nothing. Just some stupid rebellion." I muttered and he sighed. "That's not like you unless you have a reason." He said as he finished my wrist. I looked everywhere but his direction. I felt him stand up and I felt him move toward me and his hand forced me to look at him. "Tell me what's wrong." He said gently yet fiercely. I shrug. "There's nothing to tell you." I whisper. "Is it because you're feeling left out for so many years and you've been waiting all your life for me or your mother to notice you but all we care about is the newborn?" He asked matter-of-factly. I stare at him in shock. "How'd you know?" I asked softly. He smiles and sits next to me and stares at me as I stare at the ground. "Hunter told and also I can see it in your eyes, the pain, the torture, and the loneliness. Son, you have to tell me these things. I have three children and another one on the way. It was hard taking care of Hunter and you, and then came Gigi, and now this baby. This is literally killing you. You actually have to verbalize with me. If I had one child then I could tell in your eyes that you're hurting, and I could help you, but I have 3 and another on the way. I'm trying Anthony I really am and I want to help you. I do love you. I know it's hard to believe sometimes, but I do love you. Trust me, you're my firstborn. How can I not love you?" He said softly. I look up at the ceiling. "Then why keep having them, you know when Hunter was about to be born, I didn't complain even when I found out it was a boy. I knew I was going to be pushed aside, but it was worse than I thought." I whispered. "Now, we're getting somewhere, Anthony." He said tenderly. I close my eyes and I put my head in my hands. "Yeah, right." I muttered. "What?" He asked looking at me. I shrug my shoulders. "Tomorrow it'll be like nothing happened." I said and he shakes his head. "You don't think I'm going to let this wrist thing go do you?" He asked and I shrug. "Wouldn't shock me." I whispered and got up and walked to the window. I lean against it and look outside. I heard footsteps as Dimitri got closer to me and I felt a tear escape my eye. I wiped it away and then the phone rang. I answer it as Dimitri was staring at me. I hang up in complete shock. "Oh, my god." I muttered and I grabbed my jacket and run to the door. Dimitri stopped me. "What's wrong?" He asked and I burst into tears. "Justice, okay? She's dead!" I kept sobbing and he looks at me sympathetically. "Where are you going?" He asked and I look at him. "I'm going to Justice's house. To see if her family needs anything." I said and he patted my shoulder. "Son, I'm sure they just need time to grieve." He said and I turned around and walked to a wall and slide down it. "How'd she die?" He asked coming closer to me. "She…she…was murdered by her dad." I cried and my knees come up to my chest and I bury my face in my arms. I heard him kneel next to me and I felt like sobbing in his arms and not let go until the hurt goes away. His hand touches my shoulder and I do exactly as I wish I could've. I jumped at him and I hugged him. He was surprised at first but he wrapped his arms around me and he let me cry.

**SO? What did you think? Please review! Please!**

**I won't publish another chapter until i get at least 5 reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to give a special shout out to the only 2 people who review my story. **

_**.Souls**_

_**Pineapples2daMAX**_

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it might be short. Review please!**

Dimitri finally lets me go and wipes off my remaining tears on his sleeve and I felt numb. I wouldn't move and he asked me something but I couldn't move. He sighed and went out of my room to get something. I look at the picture of Justice and I and a pang of guilt rushed through my devastated, cold core. I could have saved her and I didn't. I knew what her father was doing and I didn't tell anyone. What kind of friend is that? Dimitri came back in looked surprised that I was still on the floor. "Anthony? Why are you still on the floor?" He asked and I shrugged more like an instinct then an action. "Come on son, up you go." He whispered and he led me over to my bed. I whimper and he kisses my forehead and apologizes about Justice and I don't even acknowledge what he said. He helped me into bed and tucked me in. I felt like I was 2 but I really didn't notice anything. He patted my head and I he muttered something in Russian and I mentally smiled. "Я тебя люблю." It means I love you in Russian. He left the room and I looked over at Justice and I and tears stream down my face. "If only, if only I said forever." I said and then realized I just said her mantra. I fall into a merciful sleep.

I wake up to the smell of cooking, but it defiantly was not my mom's cooking. I walk downstairs and I look in terrified fear to find a complete stranger in my house. "Who the heck are you!" I shriek and he looks at me and smiles. "You must be Anthony since I just saw Hunter off before school." I stared at the black haired man and nodded. He did look my mom. "This is your uncle Christian and aunt Lissa." My dad said and I look at him like he's crazy. "Uh huh. Why are they here?" I asked and then he smiled. "Just visiting, and since Aunt Lissa is due for her children soon, your mom wanted them here." He said and I shook my head and mouthed wow. I then saw a dark brown haired woman and I looked at her. "Hi! I'm Guardian Hathaway, Lissa's guardian." She said and I smiled. "Pleasure." I whispered and walked around them. I was just about to walk out the door when I ran into a girl who was very similar to Guardian Hathaway mixed with…Oh GOD! I looked at her and smiled. "I'm Lexi Hathaway, nice to literally bump into you!" She said and we both laughed. "Hey, Dad I NEED to speak with you." I growled. He looked at me and nodded. We walked outside. "You have anymore kids?" I hissed and he looked at me. "I have you, Hunter, and Gigi. That's it." He said and I shook my head. "Are you that ignorant!" I shouted and he looked at me in confusion. "Look at Lexi's eyes! They look like yours! Her hair, your color!" I shouted and then he looked and his face paled. I sighed and walked into the house. "Hey Lexi! How old are you?" I asked and she smiled. "17." She said and I nodded and smiled. "Well, who is your father?" I asked and Rose stiffened. "Um…I never knew my father." She said and Rose looked at Dimitri and glared. "I can't believe this. Look over there, that man looks like you and your mother. Put 1 and 2 together, love." I said and she did and looked at Dimitri. "Oh, my God." She said and I sighed and went to my room. I don't need this right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you all are enjoying this story! Well I hope you like this next chapter. Still a little short, I'm sorry.

I heard banging on my door and I knew it was my dad trying to get me to talk to him, but whatever relationship we started went away. I was lying on my bed with my pillow over my head so I can somewhat block out the banging. I then heard yelling and screaming. "You left, Dimitri! I had NO way to contact you! Both you and Tasha changed your numbers!" I heard a person yell. "I lost 17 years, Rose! 17 precious years to know my daughter!" He shouted and I got up, pissed as ever, and walked to the door, unlocked it, and ran downstairs. Lissa, Christian, Lexi, and mom were still there and I looked at Dimitri and Rose. Oh, my God. "It happened! Oh, my gosh get over IT!" I shouted and then Rose looked at me with fiery and Dimitri looked hurt. "You have NO idea little boy…" She started and I stopped her. "No, you have NO idea what kind of hell I've been through. I understand your pain. You had to care for Lexi all on your own. I understand that your hurt, but for the sake of you DAUGHTER give her a dad. She should get to know him." I turned to look at Dimitri. I can't believe I'm going to say this. "I know we were supposed to go do something, but…I've…well not know you like normal father and sons, we aren't close, but I know you a little better then your daughter does. Go take her shopping or take her out to dinner…but just go!" I shrieked and felt the tears fall. I hate being weak but you try being a child who never really knew his father and when you finally gets to know him and then you finally are about to go somewhere and you tell him to go with his other daughter! "Anthony!" He shouted and I shook my head and felt the tears coming quicker. I ran out the door and I didn't care who was following me. I was going to run across the street to the abandoned barn then I heard a screeching and then a car hit me, and I heard screams then I blacked out.

I woke up with beeping and the horrid stench of antiseptic. I groaned in pain and I opened my eyes. I see my dad standing in the corner looking at me in hope. I see my mom in a chair next to me asleep. I close my eyes and moan. "How bad?" I croaked. "Broken ribs, broken right arm, a severely sprained ankle, and countless cuts, wounds, and bruises." Dimitri said and I sighed and closed my eyes again. "DANG! I just wanted to get away…" I almost started to cry. "Did you spend time with Lexi?" I asked and he nodded. "We went to the mall and shopped." He said and I nodded. "Good." I muttered. I want Justice back. She was the only one who understood me.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews! I love them to death! I've been getting request for a chapter in Dimitri's p.o.v. So here's it is! Please review if you like it!

**Dimitri's p.o.v**

When I saw Anthony get hit I ran as fast as I could. The person who hit him ran off and at this point I just wanted my son to be okay. When I got to him he was unconscious and bloody. He looked so peaceful and serene when he slept. I bet he's in a world where no one's best friends get killed by their fathers, or fathers not being able to communicate with their sons, or where their father has a daughter from another mother. I stroke his face and I keep apologizing. "Dimitri. Get in the car." I heard behind me and I see Rose. I shake my head. "You and Tasha take him. I'm going to fulfill his wish. Spending time with Lexi." I kissed his forehead. I wouldn't be in this mess if I had just stayed with Rose. "Roza…" I started and she looked at me. "I'm so sorry. I should have stayed. I realize that now. I didn't want to interfere with your guardian duties, but I made things worse. I'm sorry." I said and she nodded. "Dimitri, I still love you." She whispered and I sighed and nodded. I walked over to Tasha and smiled and told her to go to the hospital and care for Anthony. She nodded and then she ran over to Rose. I told Christian and Lissa to watch Hunter and Gigi for me and they went to retrieve them from school. I went over to Lexi who was standing self-consciously in the corner. "I'm sorry Lexi for not being there for you. Please let me make it up to you." I said pleadingly and she smiled a little cautious. "So, shopping or dinner?" I asked and she shrugged. "Do you have any things here?" I asked and she shook her head. "Let's go shopping then. We were in the car and she looked at me. "I'm waiting for you to chose the radio station. I mean, this is your trip." I said and she cocked her head. "What's a radio?" She asked and I looked at her shocked. "Um…excuse me?" I asked and she shrugged. "My mom and I are poor, so I don't know very much about modern technology." She said and I turned to a station I liked and she shrugged and listened. Wow, a 17 year old doesn't even know what a radio is. We get to the mall and her face is solemn. "What's wrong?" I asked and she shook her head. "Nothing, I just don't have the money to afford anything here. I thought we were going to a thrift store." I stared at her in shock. "No, honey. I'm paying." I said and her face lit up like a child's face on Christmas morning. "Oh, my gosh!" She jumped out of the car. We went to Aeropostale and Abercrombie and Fitch. She was having a great time and by the time we were done she was glowing with happiness and I bought her a necklace and that topped off her day. I take her home and help her unload the car but then I have to go to the hospital and care for Anthony. I get there and I see Tasha. She is crying but then she sees me. She runs over and hugs me. "He's sleeping, he has some broken ribs, broken right arm, a brutally sprained ankle, and numberless cuts and bruises." She said and I look at Rose. "Hi." I said and she smiled. I go into Anthony's room and stare guiltily at him. If only I had just been a better father. If I had just stayed with Rose this wouldn't be happening. But then Anthony, Hunter, and Gigi wouldn't have been born. Ugh, I just screwed up big time. Rose comes in and we kiss for a long time. We head to the bathroom and then Tasha comes in. "DIMITRI!" She shouted and I pulled back. "I told you if you ever cheated on me we're getting a divorce!" She shouted and then I sighed. "WE'RE THROUGH DIMITRI BELIKOV!" She shouted and goes over to Anthony and cries on his bed. I look at Anthony and sighed heavily. I just screwed up, again. I turned to Rose. "Can you come back another time?" I asked and she nodded. She left and Tasha looked at me. "Do you realize what you just did? Were you even thinking about Anthony? What about Hunter? Gigi?" She asked and I shook me head. "I'm sorry." I said and she shook her head. "No, we're done." She said and the conversation was done.

**5 hours later**

I stood in a corner and looked at my injured son. How am I going to tell him about the divorce? Hunter and Gigi already know and they both want to be with Tasha. Anthony started to wake up and I looked at him. "How bad?" He croaked. "Broken ribs, broken right arm, a severely sprained ankle, and countless cuts, wounds, and bruises." I said and he sighed and closed his eyes again. "DANG! I just wanted to get away…" He was on the verge of crying. "Did you spend time with Lexi?" He asked and I nodded. "We went to the mall and shopped." I said and he nodded. "Good." He muttered. "Son, I have some news." I said and he stared at me. "Your mom and I are getting a divorce." I could see his heart shattering even more then it was right in front of me.

**What do you all think? Should I let them get a divorce or not? Should Rose and Dimitri get together? Please review. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**IMPORTANT! **

I need to know what you all want to happen next. Should Tasha and Dimitri get a divorce? Should Rose and Dimitri get back together? ETC! (Any request you might have!) This is VERY important! If I don't get enough responses I'm not writing a new chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews and feed back! I'm trying to write a new story but I don't know which one it should be on. Dimitri helping Viktoria with her first strigoi kills at 15 or Dimitri helping Paul with…guy issues. What do you think? I hope you enjoy the chapter! Love ya!

Anthony's p.o.v

"Son, I have some news." My dad said and I stared at me. "Your mom and I are getting a divorce." My world crashed. I thought I was about to die. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe normally but then my chest ached. "Anthony…" My dad started and I shook my head. "Get. OUT!" I shouted the pain of the situation taking over. "Anthony." Was all he said and I shook my head. "I SAID GET OUT!" I heard him leave the room and I let everything sink in. Gigi and Hunter came in and I smiled. "Hey guys! What's up?" I asked and then Gigi started crying. She ran over to me and hugged me. "We're going with mom. I love Dad but he cheated on mom. Hunter is too." She sobbed and I sighed my heart breaking even more. I forgot that we would be with different parents unless we chose the same parent. I didn't know who to chose. I mean, neither one of them was there for me. Hunter hugged me too and I held them. My mom came in and I smiled at her. "Pick. Now." She said cruelly. What the FUCK! Why is she being mean to me? "My dad." I hissed back. I kissed both Gigi and Hunter on the forehead, we would stay in touch but that's about it. She grabbed both their hands and dragged them out, and that was the last time I ever saw them again. Lexi came in and I smiled at her and her new clothes. "Have fun?" I asked and she nodded. "Thanks, I didn't want you to be hurt though." She giggled. I think she's my older sister, I don't really know though. I shrugged. "How's your mom?" I asked and she sneered. "Making out with our dad." I cringed. "Gross, eww. I didn't need to know that." She smiled. "You chose your dad?" I nodded and she smiled. "Good." Then she walked out of the room. Dad walked back in and I smirked at the lipstick on his lips. I pointed to my lips and he wiped his and looked at his hand and I swore he blushed. "Sorry." He chuckled. I nodded and looked down. "You chose me." He said as a statement. I nodded and looked out the window. "Anthony, I have another thing to tell you." I cringed and looked at him. "What?" I asked and he sheepishly looked away. "Rose and I are dating." Damn.

**I know it's short but I really want to know what you think so far. What do you want to happen next? What story do you think I should do next? Review please!**


End file.
